


Chuck VS Domestic Life

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [6]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, ten years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck and Casey have been together for ten years and have four kids.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Chuck VS Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLeaf25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaf25/gifts).



> Harrison Alexander age 6
> 
> Reagan Elizabeth age 4  
> Lyndon Faye age 4 
> 
> Lincoln James age 1
> 
> Evangelina Jade Grimes, one month

Casey: It’s so fucking hot out here

Chuck: I’m aware, I’m at the zoo with a million kindergarteners

Casey: That is probably more fun than soccer with 4yr olds where the other moms won’t stop hitting on me

Chuck: You’re the only person who has ever hit on me and meant it, not sure what that’s like

Casey: Lucky me 

Chuck: I can imagine the smirk on your face. 

Casey: You’re hot and married, who cares if someone flirts with you.

Chuck: Says the guy who has women drooling over their muscles.

Casey: I heard Sawyer’s mom say she liked your salt and pepper beard.

Chuck: How are the girls doing?

Casey: Good news, Lyn has a new word  
Casey: Bad news it’s butthole

Chuck: I just laughed so hard that I woke Linc up  
Chuck: People are now glaring at me

Casey: So the chest carrier is working? Besides that

Chuck: He loves it. But I’m soaked in sweat tho

Casey: my balls are down to my knees

Chuck: is this how married people sext?  
Chuck: because gross, but also saaaame

Casey: Sext, that seems like such a foreign word now, when did we get so old?

Chuck: Tell me about it old man

Casey: we are both going to need a shower when we get home 😉

Chuck: so will our plethora of children

Casey: throw them all in the tub at once, then give them pizza and put on a movie then we clean up

Chuck: We can try. I’ll order the pizza on the app for you to pick up after the game

Casey: Can you call a hoard of 4yr olds running in circles a game?  
Casey: What is the point of preschool soccer?

Chuck: Sports was your idea  
Chuck: And it's less dangerous than t-ball and it gets them exercise

Casey: They are having fun  
Casey: [image]  
Casey: So I may have put them in the wrong shirts

Chuck: omg you mixed up our fraternal twins that don’t look the same at all.  
Chuck: Reagan looks exactly like you and Lyn looks like a blonde me

Casey: To be fair I wasn’t paying attention.  
Casey: I know I’ve been working a lot but I did not forget which twin is which, I just realized their first names are on the back and not the last

Chuck: Casey-Bartowski is a lot of letters  
Chuck: Dolphin show is over, I need to put my phone away  
Chuck: love you, and the girls  
Chuck: See you at home.

Chuck sent a picture of him smiling with their one-year-old strapped to his chest and their six-year-old smooshing his cheek against Chuck’s

Casey: Love you three.

Chuck was pinned against the shower wall, Casey pressed against him with his hand around both their cocks, the Disney song from the monitor, that's keeping an eye on the kids echoing through the bathroom.  
“I hate Disney” Casey growled  
“I’ve seen it a thousand times, I’ve learned to ignore it” Chuck moaned “Especially with your hand on my dick”  
Casey growled stroking faster.  
Chuck gripped the back of Casey’s neck, pulling him into a kiss to muffle his moans as he came.  
“Dad” the bathroom door opened.  
“Stop” Casey yelled, the door slowly shut.  
“I’ll take care of it, sorry” Chuck looked at Casey’s dick, “and I’ll take care of that later’ he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before opening the door.  
“Hey Lyndon” he grabbed another towel off the back of the door and quickly dried off his arms and chest, thankfully he hadn’t gotten his hair wet yet. “What’s wrong lovebug?” he picked up his crying daughter.  
She shook her head no.  
“It’s okay, you can tell daddy”  
“Dada mad”  
“No, you just scared us, plus you don’t wanna see Dada’s butt do you?”  
Lyndon giggle “No”  
”Can you tell me what you needed?”  
She shook her head no again.  
Casey came to the door now fully dressed. “Can I take you?” he held out his hands  
She buried her face against Chuck’s chest.  
“Whatever is wrong tell Dada about it, he is a big strong man and can help you with anything”  
She just clung tighter to Chuck.  
“Okay, Casey it’s fine, you go down and check on the other kids, I’ll worry about my shower later”  
Casey kissed Chuck then the top of his daughter’s head.  
“Sorry” Chuck mouthed  
Casey shrugged and went downstairs.

“Our daughter hates me?” Casey leaned against the sink, admiring his husband’s body through the glass door of the shower.  
“One out of four, not bad” Chuck laughed.  
“What did she want?”  
“She is scared of the skeletons in Coco, also it makes her sad because there is a black dog in the movie and it made her miss Kenobi”  
“Maybe we should get another dog?”  
“As much as I would love that, I can’t handle another child right now, maybe we can get a cat for the twin’s birthday”  
“God I can’t believe they are almost five”  
“Remember school shopping for Harris? Just double it”  
“We are screwed”  
“But they are so cute, so it’s worth it”  
“I guess they are a little cute”  
“Any luck finding a new place to live?”  
“No, nothing big enough in our price range unless we move out of the city but then we will just be paying more for gas and we will be putting more strain on the Vic”  
“When Linc gets a little older he can share a room with Harris but not until he can sleep through the night”  
“Yeah now we have a crib taking up half our walk-in closet and we get woken up more times than we should, he is our worst sleeper”  
“That walk-in closet is bigger than my old bedroom, and there is a window, it can be classified as a room”  
“Get that skinny ass out of the shower, you promised me naughty thing”  
“Right” Chuck groaned  
“Guess I’ll take care of myself”  
“I didn’t mean it like that” Chuck got out of the shower and walked over to him, almost slipping because wet feet and tile are a bad match, but Casey caught him. “Sorry, I’m just so tired, but you deserve to come just as much as I do”  
“I’ll be fine, let’s go to bed”  
“No, let me blow you”  
“Then you’ll get hard again and we will be in here half the night”  
“Maybe we should just move our bed in here, or find a house with a big attic or basement that we can turn into our very soundproof room with tons of locks”  
“One day, I promise” Casey dried Chuck off and helped him put his pajamas on, they were only in bed fifteen minutes when one of the twins started crying.  
“I’ll get it”  
“I can get it”  
“No” Casey pushed Chuck back on the bed, “I’ll be fine”  
"Quick hand job?"  
"I'm fine"  
"You keep saying that but I feel guilty"  
"I'll survive"  
"Okay"  
"Are you pouting?"  
"I'm just confused why you don't want me to touch you"  
"You're overreacting, I love when you touch me, and it's not that I don't want you to, I just think we both need sleep more than I need an orgasm" Casey pulled Chuck into his arms "I promise"  
"Fine, but I'll make it up to you tomorrow"  
"Night Bartwoski"  
Chuck turned his head enough to kiss him "Goodnight John"

The next morning Chuck woke up to Casey’s alarm going off making Lincoln cry, and no Casey. He turned the alarm off, went into Linc’s “room” and changed his diaper before heading into the twin’s room to look for his husband. When he walked in the room the beds were empty and Casey was laying in the middle of the floor with both twins asleep on him. Lincoln made grabby hands at him while saying “Dada” over and over, so Chuck put him down so he could crawl on top of Casey and give him a big slobbery kiss.  
Casey groaned. “Good morning”  
“I’m going to get Harrison and start breakfast, he has school today but the twin’s preschool is closed today, you have twenty minutes to get yourself ready for work”  
“Can I have a bagel with cream and blueberries?” Reagan yawned, “I think Lyn wants the same” They got lucky with the twins, Reagan had Casey’s DNA and Lyndon had Chuck’s, and Reagan was very much like Casey, she took charge in every situation so Lyndon decided she didn’t need to talk, but over the last few months since they started preschool she has been getting better.  
“We will ask Lyn, remember, she gets to choose for herself” Casey reminded her.  
“I’ll make bagels, and everyone can put their own toppings on”  
“Eggs” Lyn whispered.  
“EGGS” Linc yelled.  
“There will be eggs, now get up and get ready, you might even be able to take Harrison to school”  
“I’ll do that, even if I’m late, I’ll take him”

“Why the hell are you not answering your phone?”  
“I’m working”  
“Then I need a number to call you when it’s an emergency”  
“Call 9-1-1 for emergencies”  
“This isn’t funny John”  
“What’s going on?”  
“We are at the hospital” his voice cracked “I’m so sorry”  
“What happened?”  
“Harrison needs picked up from school and the twins are with Ms. Eason next door, don’t worry she is a good person”  
“That doesn’t tell me why I need to go to the hospital”  
“Lincoln and I need stitches”  
“How did you get to the hospital?”  
“Adam”  
“Who is Adam?”  
All Casey heard was static and the word boyfriend, he yelled at a few people as he left, he made it to the hospital in record time.

“Who the fuck is Adam?”  
Chuck raised an eyebrow, then started laughing “The neighbor's boyfriend, did you really think I would cheat on you?”  
“All I heard was boyfriend” Casey picked up his youngest son who wrapped his tiny arms around Casey’s neck.  
“So did you rush to the hospital because you were worried about us or worried I had a boyfriend?”  
“What happened?”  
“Daddy give booboo” Linc pointed to the gauze wrapped around his head.  
“Daddy hurt you?”  
“It was an accident” Chuck was crying again “I um”  
Casey leaned over and hugged him  
“I had the music playing while I was cleaning the living room, the twins were taking a nap and Linc was asleep on the giant bean bag and I was mopping the kitchen floor and he walked up behind me and I didn’t know and I stepped on him and knocked him over, and I tried to catch him but I slipped on the wet floor, he hit his head on the corner of the step stool and I hit my head on the corner of the counter”  
“You two are a mess” Casey kissed Chuck’s forehead next to where the big bandage was “Stop blaming yourself, shit happens”  
“But they brought in child protective services and asked me so many questions and made me feel super guilty and they will probably ask you a ton of questions too”  
“It’s protocol, and we should be happy this is our first time with an injury resulting in hospital time, he is our fourth kid, we should get some kind of reward for that”  
“They are making us stay here for a few hours to make sure there is no concussion, but the kitchen is covered in blood, I still need to make dinner, and the twins”  
“Don’t worry about it” He sat Linc back down on the hospital bed with Chuck “Call me when you can come home and I’ll come get you”  
“I love you John”  
“Love you both” he gave them each another kiss before leaving 

Chuck walked into their bedroom “‘I’m going to suck your dick so good right now”  
“Shh” Casey pointed to the small lump under the covers.  
Chuck sighed “Of course”  
“The pain meds made his stomach hurt, I’ll try and move him to his crib”  
“It’s okay, maybe I’ll go sleep in Harrison’s bunk bed”  
“That’s a horrible idea, I want to know more about this dick sucking” Casey scooped up Linc and took him to his bed.  
“He is out”  
“He didn’t have a nap so that might help, and the twins are exhausted from running around with Crab”  
“Where did they get a crab?”  
Chuck rolled his eyes “You used to know every single person and their life stories in our old neighborhood, Crab is the white dog next door that belongs to my boyfriend Adam”  
Casey glared at him. “I’ve been busy”  
“Thank you for working all morning then coming home to clean up the mess I made then took care of three kids and somehow made amazing dinner”  
“You’re welcome” He wrapped his arms around Chuck “How’s your forehead?”  
“Sore, I probably look ridiculous, I’ve been too scared to look in the mirror”  
“It’s very purple”  
“Oh no, now I’ll never get hit on by the other moms”  
Casey laughed “Darn”  
“Want me to make your face purple too” kissed along Casey’s jaw  
“Or white” he winked  
“Maybe later, right now it’s all about you”

“I have bad news”  
“No, no, nooo, no”  
“Chuck”  
“I’m hanging up”  
“It's not my fault”  
“Tell them no” Chuck whined “You promised the kids you would be home tonight, they are going to be so upset, they haven’t seen you in two days”  
“I’ll be home tonight, I leave early tomorrow”  
“So I get to spend our ten year anniversary alone, cool”  
“It’s my job Bartowski, what do you want me to do?”  
“Find a new one”  
“So we can all live on the streets? That’s just a great idea, maybe if you had an income it would be easier for me to find something“  
“Wow, you know what John, fuck you, I loved my job but WE decided as a family to move here last year because you wanted this job and it would be better for us as a family, and I tried looking for a job but you told me I should stay home with the kids and now you’re throwing it in my face” Chuck hung up the phone

When Casey got home Chuck was asleep in the giant bean bag Casey never wanted but Chuck insisted so he caved, their youngest son Lincoln laying on his chest, their twin daughters Lyndon and Reagan on either side of him and their oldest son Harrison sitting on the couch eating a cookie and watching a movie.  
“Where did you get that cookie?” Casey sat down next to Harrison  
“We made them, daddy said they are your favorite”  
“Peanut butter with chocolate chips?”  
“Yup, daddy said he made them special for you, then he cried so we made a cuddle pile and watched Tangled”  
“Did you save any for me?”  
“I ate three, daddy fell asleep and we didn’t have dinner”  
“It’s almost bedtime” Casey sighed “How about I make you and the twins some sandwiches and cut up some fruit”  
“Okay” Harrison shrugged, shoving the last bite of cookie in his mouth.  
Casey kissed his son’s head then went into the kitchen to make sandwiches.

He put the plates on the table and gently woke up the kids.  
“Dada” Linc squealed and wrapped his little arms around Casey’s neck, Chuck jolted awake. “Shit”  
The twins giggled. “Swear jar,” they said in unison.  
“What time is it?” Chuck looked at his wrist then remembered he took his watch off to give the boys a bath.  
“Almost eight, don’t worry about it, I just made sandwiches and cut up some strawberries and grapes, I’ll put the kids to bed, you go upstairs and do whatever you need”  
Chuck looked at the plates on the coffee table “Lyndon doesn’t eat jelly, Reagan hates strawberries and Lincoln doesn’t like grapes, the twins need a bath and”  
“Chuck, stop, I got this, I promise, go take a bath, listen to music and relax”

“You hungry?  
Chuck jumped splashing water out of the tub “Jeeze, warn a guy next time”  
“Maybe don’t sleep in the tub”  
“How long have I been up here?”  
“Fifteen minutes, maybe twenty”  
“That was fast”  
“The twins can get a bath tomorrow, and Harrison read to Linc while I read to the twins, thankfully Linc has no concept of stories” Casey started to undress “And today Lyndon wanted jelly and Reagan didn’t and neither liked strawberries”  
“Girls” Chuck laughed.  
“Lyn is getting better at talking”  
“She has been working really hard, and I think having them in separate preschool classes has helped a lot so now she has to talk for herself instead of having Reagan do it for her.” Chuck sat forward so Casey could get in behind him.  
“Harrison said you were crying”  
“I tried to hide it from them, but I can’t even poop alone, so yeah”  
“I’m so sorry” Casey wrapped his arms around him, kissing the side of his neck.  
“Don’t want to talk about it right now, just want to enjoy my bath”  
“I can’t make it a little bit nicer” his hand slid down Chuck’s chest.  
“I miss sex. When was the last time we had sex? Like real sex, not just quick hand jobs or blow jobs in this stupid bathroom. I miss our bed, I miss your cock in my ass”  
“Probably before Lincoln was born?”  
“Exactly” Chuck stood up.  
Casey pulled the plug from the tub before getting out “What do you want me to say?”  
“Nothing, nothing at all”  
“I took time off, we have two weeks to do whatever, you can look for a job if you want, or I can look for something different. Whatever it is, we can figure it out together.” He wrapped his arms around Chuck “I love you Chuck and nothing will ever change that and I’m sorry for hurting you. I miss sex too, I miss everything about you”  
“How did you get time off?”  
“I’m the boss”  
“That has never worked before”  
“I told them it was an emergency, I need to get my family back together”  
“What if we moved? I hate it here”  
“We haven’t even unpacked everything here? Do you want to go back to Burbank?”  
“I hate this house, I hate who we are in this house, and I hate that our one-year-old is living in our walk-in closet because whoever made this house thought the closet needed to be massive and we couldn’t find a house with one more bedroom”  
“I only know Military and spy stuff, what else can I do? Where can we live?”  
“North Carolina? We can see Alex, Morgan, and Evie as much as we want, I can get a job with Morgan, the kids can go to the daycare that Alex owns, we are month to month rent on this house and it’s stupid expensive, so we can leave anytime, there is a Marine’s base there, maybe you can make some calls and get and a job there” Chuck shrugged “All I know is we need a change”  
“I think that’s an excellent idea, I also think you deserve to get fucked”  
“I’d also like some pizza, with stuffed crust, or mozzarella sticks, or just a string cheese, something cheesy and greasy and bad for me”  
“Let’s get dressed and order some food”  
“Isn’t it too late?”  
“Nope, just get some pants on and I’ll meet you downstairs”  
“Just make sure you tell them to not ring the doorbell or I’ll shoot them with a paintball”  
“I don’t know, I’d really like to see that”  
“Oh does my use of a paintball gun turn you on?”  
“Any gun works for me”  
“You’re ridiculous”  
“You say that, but if you saw me holding a gaming controller you would feel the same”  
“You’re not wrong”  
“Now go downstairs and set up that Jeopardy game and I’ll be down in a minute so we can test the controller theory”  
“Deal”

They got through a few Jeopardy questions before Chuck turned the game off and climbed into Casey’s lap.  
“We can’t have sex on the couch, last time it took me forever to clean the come up and I had to buy a new cover for that throw pillow"  
Casey’s hand slid down the back of Chuck’s pants "New house will have leather furniture, and a hidden compartment for lube” Chuck moaned quietly against Casey's lips, as his finger pressed into him.

Casey had three fingers inside Chuck, he eventually snuck up to their room and got a bottle, when there was a soft knock at the door.  
“Food” Chuck groaned, he gave Casey another kiss before climbing off his lap and pulling his boxers back on before going to the door while Casey went into the kitchen to wash his hands.

“How much did you order?”  
“Enough to feed the kids for breakfast tomorrow”  
“They love pizza for breakfast”  
“They get that from me” Casey opened one of the smaller boxes “Just promise me you won’t eat all these cheese sticks and spend the rest of the night bitching about a stomach ache”  
“I’m an adult, I can control myself”  
“Okay” Casey rolled his eyes.

“Daddy?” a finger poked Chuck’s cheek.  
Chuck jolted awake “What, huh, what’s going on?” Chuck looked around,  
“Good morning daddy”  
“Good morning Harrison”  
“Dada told me to say there is coffee”  
“Do you happen to know the time?”  
“Eight….four”  
“Ahh, thanks” Chuck stretched before getting off the couch  
He stopped in the bathroom to relieve himself before heading into the kitchen. “Am I still dreaming? Or is there really a handsome man cooking me breakfast with a cute little baby strapped to his chest?”  
“Daddy awake”  
“Good morning Rae, what are you eating?”  
“Oatmeal with sugar”  
“Sugar?”  
“Brown sugar” Casey cut in “It’s a classic, Harris is the only one who wanted leftover pizza, I’m making omelets for us and Linc is having oatmeal, just waiting for it to cool, leftover pizza will be for lunch”  
“What’s in your bowl, Lyndon?”  
She stared at her bowl for a moment, then look up at Chuck with confidence “Ice cream”  
Chuck gave Casey a questioning look  
“Frozen fruit with yogurt in the blender” Casey whispered. “I even snuck in the hated banana”  
“I’m so turned on right now” Chuck whispered back  
“If only you didn’t pass out last night”  
Chuck groaned “Sorry”  
“Dada I want the pizza”  
Casey pulled the plate from the microwave and sat it on the table in front of Harrison “What do you all want to drink? milk or juice?” Chuck got out everyone's sippy cups  
“APPLE JUICE” Lyndon yelled, surprising everyone.  
“Orange juice for me, apple makes me poopy”  
“Gross” Reagan glared at her older brother “I don’t want poopy juice”  
“No poop talk while eating” Casey rolled his eyes as Chuck held back a laugh  
Chuck poured them all juice and poured himself and Casey some coffee then distributed all the drinks while Casey plated their food and put Linc in his highchair before sitting down. “I have some news” Casey smiled looking around at his family “I will be home all week, and next week we are going to take a road trip and go see Alex and baby E.J”  
“And Morgan” Chuck added, “But seriously?”  
“Yeah, we are going to look for a new house”  
“We have two houses?” Reagan looked just like Casey when she raised one eyebrow.  
“Nope, we are going to leave this house, but we have to wait till you guys are out of school in a few months”  
“Can we get a dog?” Harrison asked with a mouthful of pizza,  
“Maybe one day, but not right now”  
“I want a lizard” Lyndon said quietly  
“That’s a new one, I like it”  
Chuck looked at Casey “Really?”  
“We can look into it”  
“Let’s decide where we are going to live before we talk about pets”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Do you think Alex is okay?”  
Casey looked up at Chuck, “Your dick was in my mouth and you’re thinking about my daughter? Are you kidding me?”  
“She is alone with five kids, I’m worried about her”  
“She owns a daycare” Casey stood up. “We have two hours to have as many orgasms as possible before our fancy anniversary dinner, can we take advantage of it?”  
“Sorry I’m distracted”  
“I can tell, usually when I’m naked you you’re brain is mush, unless my skills have declined”  
“No, not at all, I’m still insanely attracted to you and your skills are still amazing” Chuck ran his hands down Casey’s chest. “I know you might not understand but I’ve never been away from all the kids so it feels weird, almost like I accidentally left them somewhere”  
“Well they are safe”  
“I know”  
“And we are naked and alone in this way too nice hotel”  
“I know that too”  
“So can I spend the next two hours kissing you” he kissed him lightly “as I slowly open you up and take my time making love to you”  
“I’d like that”  
“Then if your lucky maybe we can switch”  
“Oh I’d really like that”

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Chuck looked over at the monitors on the coffee table making sure all the kids were still asleep as he sang and danced around the living room getting some much-needed cleaning done.  
Thankfully he didn’t scream when Casey grabbed him from behind. “Honey I’m home”  
“Honey, you almost killed me” Chuck turned around to face his husband “I’ve missed you” he cupped Casey’s face, his thumb rubbing over the two-day scruff on Casey’s cheek.  
“I’m glad to be home”  
“I tried to keep the kids up but they were struggling to keep their eyes open, do you have any news?”  
“Dance with me first?”  
“Oh that means bad news”  
“I just like this song” Casey swayed back and forth “Stop overthinking and enjoy the moment”  
“But”  
“Shhh” Casey whispered against his lips before kissing him.  
Chuck pulled Casey closer,  
“Cause when you smile,  
I see the sun sink down on a coast out in California  
And there's no doubt  
Because of you, I'm not the man I was before you  
I'm not saying that I'm perfect  
Oh 'cause boy you know I'm not  
But I'll love you with everything I've got.  
You saw a spark inside of me that no one else could find  
Your good morning eyes, they get me high  
Chuck, you're always on my mind” Casey sang along with the radio.  
“You’re so cute”  
“Shut up” Casey smirked.  
“Tell me what’s going on, you’re freaking me out”  
“I put an offer in on a house”  
“What?” Chuck stepped back “How? What? Why? Are you crazy, we don’t have that kind of money, I haven’t even seen the house”  
“You have seen the house, it’s the one with the pool a street over from Alex and Morgan”  
“No way Casey, that house was way too much money”  
“I got us a Veteran’s loan, no down payment and my retirement is enough to cover the mortgage, and you and Grimes can start Carmichael Industries up again and work from home”  
“Retirement?”  
“I think it’s time I stay at home with the kids while you go out and do what you want, I miss you, I miss them, I miss us”  
“I don’t know what to say”  
“Don’t say anything” Casey  
“When do we move? What’s the timeline?”  
“Just need you to sign some things, Alex is going to meet with the inspector for us next week and since the house is empty it shouldn’t be much longer than that”  
“The kids are going to be so excited”  
“Alex has a friend that works at her daycare that does swim lessons”  
“Everything seems to be going in the right direction, what bad thing is about to happen?”  
“Well, you just fucked it up” Casey teased.  
“I love you, John”  
“Love you too Chuck”  
“Remember the first time I said I love you?”  
Casey laughed “Like I’d ever forget, you were a mess”  
“And you were a terrifying assassin”

************************  
“Bye love you”  
“That’s new”  
Chuck jumped not realizing Ellie was standing behind him  
“What?”  
“Being in love with John?”  
Chuck laughed “We aren’t, I’m not, why would you think that”  
“Oh, well who were you just talking to? You said bye love you”  
“Ooooh shit, I’m going to throw up”  
Ellie gave him a questioning look  
“I uh, I’ll be back, maybe in a body bag”  
“What are you talking about Chuck?”  
“Nothing, sorry, tell you later” He ran out of their apartment and across the courtyard. He paced back and forth in front of Casey’s apartment door, knowing that Casey was probably watching him, but he had no idea what to say to his scary handler who has been playing his fake boyfriend for almost eight months and all because Ellie saw him sneaking over to Casey’s apartment in the middle of the night and he couldn’t tell her it was because he has government secrets hidden in his head.  
“Bartowski”  
Chuck’s head snapped up to see Casey standing in his doorway glaring at him. “I’m so sorry”  
“Get in here” He stepped aside to let Chuck in  
“Are you going to kill me?” Chuck couldn’t seem to get his legs to move.  
“Not planning on it”  
“My feet are having difficulty moving”  
Casey grabbed his arm and pulled him into the apartment. “What’s got your panties in a bunch?”  
“I don’t wear panties” Chuck huffed “I’m sorry I said, well what I said, it was a total slip and I was going to lie and say it was because Ellie was there and”  
“Shut up”  
“Okay fine but Ellie heard it and made a kinda big deal about it and she might get suspicious if she doesn’t hear me say it again so just be prepared to hear it again”  
“Did you mean it?”  
“No, yes, maybe, I’m not really sure, I’ve never actually been in love before and we have never had like a real kiss, yeah there are the ones that were part of the cover but never like a real” Casey cut him off with a kiss.  
“That real enough for you?”  
“I’m confused”  
“That was a real kiss, so are you in love?”  
“I think so”  
“Good, me too”  
Chuck tried to say something but nothing came out.  
“Want to go upstairs?”  
“Just promise me that this isn’t a lie and part of the cover”  
“I promise Chuck”  
***************************

“And you were a terrified nerd”  
“And it still took you another month to actually say the word love instead of me too”  
“It’s a hard word”  
“Let’s just promise to raise our kids to know how to show it and say it”  
“You’re an amazing dad Chuck, and I’m so thankful for you every single day”  
“Are you trying to get into my pants Colonel? Wait can I still call you that”  
“Yes to both”  
“Now that you’ll be staying home with the kids, can we have another one?”  
“I think we promised the kids multiple animals, that sounds better”  
“Okay but the pets aren’t getting president names”  
“I’m sure the kids will agree to whatever nerdy names you come up with”  
Chuck glanced over at the monitor to make sure the kids were still sleeping “Want to do naughty things?”  
“Always”


End file.
